The Broom Closet
by Capt'n Leo
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven bond while they are trapped in a closet together. BBRae, RobStar, CyTerra. Rated for Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Broom Closet**

**1. In Search of a Good Book**

**Author: **Capt'n Ian

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Parings: **BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Terra (I actually support this one, it's not just so everyone can be paired)

**Summary: **Beast Boy and Raven are drawn closer together when they both get locked in a broom closet.

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone, I'm glad that I've finally gotten around to writing my first fic! As I'm new I'll tell you a bit about me and the story. My name is Capt'n Ian (yes I do have a pirate thing going on there), I'm British(so watch what you say about the queen) and I wanted to start off with the action stories I usually read but with a sweet, and eventually hot (you americans like sex right:) ) pairing based fic. I don't imagine that this will be that long, maybe 2-3 chapters and about 6000 words, but I hope you guys like it.

Also, I've taken all of the english things that I would normally write (celsius, British accents & words, ect.) for the convenience of what I believe is a mostly American audience.

**WARNING: As I mentioned earlier this fic will have some really intense sex later on so, and I've always wanted to say this: **

**Reader Discretion is Advised**

**-**

Everything was calm in jump city, the Titans sat in their tower, bored out of their minds. A heat wave had invaded the city, penetrating every inch of the metropolis. Forcing people indoors to the comfort of mechanically provided air of the 70 degree variety. No criminal dared venture out either, most likely because one of the super villains had spread a rumor that a guy had tried to rob a bank and had baked like piece of bacon and had had to be scraped off the sidewalk by the police with pizza paddles.

Because there were no criminals to stop and the Titans' favorite pizza parlor had not invested in indoor seating, everyone's favorite underage super heroes were stuck in their tower with a broken TV.

"What do you mean you can't come fix it?!?" yelled Cyborg to the man on the other of the phone. "I don't care how hot it is! I have no TV!" and with a final roar and a groan of defeat, the half robot accepted that he was going to be without TV for at least a week.

"Can you not simply fix the screen of entertaining delights yourself, friend Cyborg?" inquired Starfire as she stirred a pot of what look like green jam.

"If I touch that TV it voids the warranty and then I can't get it fixed for free next time Speedy stops by drunk again." sobbed Cyborg

Starfire was still attempting to think of something to console Cy when Robin burst into the room bearing a small flat box.

"I just bought the Monopoly Ultimate Edition off eBay!" yelled Robin, setting the box down on the table so he could pull out his communicator. "Terra, Raven, Beast Boy. Come to the main room a soon as possible"

A few moments later Terra and Raven walked in, closely followed by a sweat drenched Beast Boy.

By now, everyone had their general routine for when they walked into the room, Raven started a pot of tea, Terra walked over to Cyborg and gave him a kiss all the while fingering her luminescent blue dating ring, Beast Boy's normal action of jumping onto the couch with more vigor than Tom Cruise was disrupted by the barrage of questions as to why he was sweating more than a morbibly obese person on a treadmill.

Beast Boy ignored the inquiries and approached Cyborg, a look of accomplishment plastered across his face.

"HA!" he said jubilantly "I told you i could stay out there for ten minutes"

Everyone gave a collective 'oh' as it became clear that Beast Boy had just been on the roof.

"Aw man" said Cy, removing $20 from a random compartment on his arm.

"Alright" said Robin, unfolding the board and trying to bring the attention back to him after losing it for as long as his ego could bear. He arranged the pieces, delt out the money, pulled cards out of a hat to decide turns and gave everyone a piece. He smiled, throwing the dice and for the sake of drama said "And the die is cast"

Starfire was the first to bankrupt, the result of buying too many 'overnight lodging establishments'. Star was closely followed by Beast Boy who had the distinct disadvantage of being unfrugal.

"I'm going to go take a shower" said Beast Boy, his wet spandex outfit squeaking over his skin as he stood up. He made a small painful expression and then left the room.

It was rather clear why Robin had bought the game in the first place, he was good at it. This thought found the most logical person in the room first.

"I'm going to go read" said Raven standing up and leaving Robin, Cyborg, and Terra to their board game.

---

Ever since Terra had decided for everyone that the tower should be greener, the lights in the unoccupied portions of the tower dimmed every night at seven. This, of course, did not help when the team was returning to their rooms after watching whatever horror movie Beast Boy picked out for them; or when Raven was trying to navigate the halls which had been cordoned off in some places for repairs, disrupting Raven's normal rought.

Regardless of any navigational problems, Raven pressed on, rounding the corner near the bathroom. She stopped, the lyrics of a show tune, 'Springtime for Hitler' oddly enough, reached her ears.

'Great' she thought to herself 'Beast Boy's a shower singer'

Despite all of her instincts Raven found herself, almost subconsciously walking towards the bathroom. Before she could even try to stop herself she had already cracked the door open and had peered in.

_'When you look back at this make sure you just keep telling yourself you wanted to see some funny shower singing dance to black mail him with'_

That was the last thing Raven thought before she zoned out completely, simply because Beast Boy stepped out of the shower.

For the most part Beast Boy naked look like you'd expect him to look, his body was lightly toned, his six pack waving as he breathed and his normally spiky hair lay drooped against his head. Beast Boy's cock was another story.

Beast Boy's member was enormous. Even in it's fully flaccid state Raven would not have been able to get her hand around it. Apart from being incredibly thick, it hung down 3/4 of the way to his knees. His balls were proportionately huge, the size of chicken's eggs, they caused his dick to go straight out from his body for about 2 inches before falling downward.

Raven was completely flustered by what she saw, her breathing deepening. Then she felt a tingle of disappointment as Beast Boy pulled his arms and legs through a clean uniform, though his cock and torso were still exposed like some David Hasslehoff outfit gone wrong.

And then horror came over Raven, she felt a sneeze welling up. She held it as long as she could but it came regardless, giving away her presence instantly. Beast Boy saw her and called after her, trying to shove his huge dick back into his outfit.

"Raven!" he yelled zipping up his uniform and running out into the hallway, but Raven was already gone. "Damn it" he muttered, brushing his wet bangs out of his face and walking slowly back to his room.

---

Most people never thought of Beast Boy as the member of the team best equipped for sex. He had been this way since he was 12, when one of the many scientists to have captured him for testing and research got hold of him. After all, why get a lab full of testing animals when you can have them all plus a human subject in one person? This one had been a manufacturer of enhancing drugs: steroids, stamina pills, and obviously sexual enhancement.

It was without a doubt a gift and a curse, after all it was nice to be this hung, despite the fact that it had lead to him being molested on more than one occasion. Of course Beast Boy usually focused on the positive, being himself he greatly enjoyed having a dick almost 19 inches long. Though he did dwell on those bad experiences from time to time.

All of this crossed Beast Boy's mind as he sat on the bottom bunk of his bed, jacking off to the hope that something positive might come of this incident with Raven. Then a dangerous idea struck him, he could be a fly without Raven noticing, he had done it before, he could see how Raven was reacting! He zipped up his uniform, morphed into a fly, and headed for the air vent and Raven's room.

Raven's room came with several stereotypical events when it was entered by someone other than Raven, with or without her knowledge. The first was the initial rush of adrenaline from being when almost no one was allowed to be; this lasted only a minute until the fear of incurring Raven's wrath if discovered set in. If Raven was in the room not much changed, she would be on her bed, reading, and the fear would set in quicker.

This time was different, Beast Boy flew out of the air vent, he got the adrenaline but instead of fear, he slid into confusion.

He was confused mostly because, like the fact that no one expected him to be hung, he never really pictured Raven as the masturbating type, yet there she was.

Raven was lying on the bed, her hand hidden beneath her leotard. Beast Boy couldn't belive it and what she said next only surprised him more. A small moan and a name escaped her lips.

"Beast Boy" moaned Raven, clearly nearing the edge.

BB could not believe what he was hearing, and so, decideing he was really hearing what he was hearing, and felt even further emboldened. He flew down behind a book case, returned to human form, and pulled out his cock. He was hard before he could fully pull the unrully member out of the spandex as Raven had now began saying his name with increasing frequency, greatly turning him on. He grabbed his cock with both hands and began to pump up and down. Beast Boy was fairly confident he knew what Raven was fantasising about currently so he tried picturing the same thing. He imagined pumping into Raven, making her call out his name.

"That's right baby! Take it all!" yelled Beast Boy before he could realise he had said it out loud.

Raven stopped and sat up on her bed, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled.

**Alright! so how did everyone like it so far? Let me now and if you can, rate me with 1 to 4 stars.**

**Thanks!**

**-Capt'n Leo**


	2. Chapter 2

The Broom Closet

**The Broom Closet**

**2. Suck Here With You**

**Author: **Capt'n Leo

**Series:** Teen Titans

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **M

Beast Boy ran as fast as he possibly could, too scared to even transform into something faster. Raven was gaining on him fast, her powers, as well as her rage, aiding her. BB darted into the first room he saw; that room happened to be a broom closet. He spun about to shut the door but it was too late, Raven pinned him up against the wall by the throat, all four red eyes aglow.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" she swiftly demanded

Beast boy swallowed hard and made the mistake of trying a bit of humor on Raven "Admiring the cheerful décor?" he tried.

Raven's grip tightened. "The truth, if you please"

-

It just so happened that at that very moment Terra was walking by and overheard the conversation. She was not at all surprised by it and decided that it would be a prefect opportunity for some match making. Terra had been trying to get Raven to glimpse Beast Boy's massive member ever since she discovered he had it. Beast Boy and Terra had gone on a run in order to avoid Robin's 'alternative training' and Beast Boy had, half way though, developed a dire need to go. Rather than waiting for a decent spot, Beast Boy had turned around and whipped out his huge cock in full view of Terra. The memory still made her weak in the legs. But Terra was determined to get Beast Boy and Raven together and that was exactly what she was going to do. With one fateful swish of her hand, Terra closed and locked the door of the broom closet.

"I'll come back in about 4 hours" she said to herself "that should be plenty of time"

-

Raven's trance of fury was broken by the sound of the closing door, she turned around, letting go of Beast Boy.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Beast Boy who was just standing up, glad to be released. Raven said nothing and delivered a swift punch to his face, Beast Boy fell to the ground unconscious, leaving Raven to ponder what to do now.

-

Beast Boy groggily awoke, looking up at the dim light the shone down from the ceiling.

"So what are we" he began to wearily ask Raven, but she interrupted him.

"We're not talking" she said blandly

"Oh" said Beast Boy, slightly crushed "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Don't care" she replied curtly.

Beast Boy sat down on the floor, his legs out stretched, and tried to think of something to think about. He thought about video games and what he was going to do with the money from Cyborg for about five minutes and slowly, his gaze drifted over to Raven. He watched as her firm breasts rose and fell with her breathing, her surprisingly hard nipples protruding from the spandex of her leotard. Suddenly, Beast Boy began to feel blood rush to his groin, he glanced at Raven, hopping she wouldn't notice.

In fact, Raven did notice. "Beast Boy" she said

"Yeah?" he asked in a frightened tone

"That thing is growing" she pointed to Beast Boy's cock which was hardening very slowly but was still noticeable. Raven could take it no longer. She grasped Beast Boy and yanked down the zipper of his uniform, removing it entirely. Big Beast Boy flopped out, making a dull thud against the shape shifter's thigh. Raven took it in her hand, or at least she tried to. Beast Boy was under ¼ hard and she could not get her hand all the way around his member. Raven stared in amazement, Beast Boy's cock was completely hairless and was covered in a few thick veins, the dark green head was already the size of a racquetball, his balls hung low beneath him, the tennis ball sized orbs hanging a good five inches down. Raven slowly stood up and locked lips with Beast Boy. Her tongue shot in almost immediately, intermingling with his. Raven felt Beast Boy's abs tighten with strain as his dick reached half hard and began to lift into the air.

Raven pulled away and got down on her knees, marveling as BB hardened in front of her.

"Raven" he said, in-between heavy breaths "I think I love you"

"I think I do too" she replied. Raven was now growing impatient; she wanted to see it hard. She took three fingers and stuck them up Beast Boy's ass. The feeling was new to Beast Boy, it was uncomfortable but strangely, and overpoweringly, erotic. His cock shot up to it's full, rock hard, 19 inch state, each individual vein popping out from its surface.

"I think it's time" Raven said, wrapping both hands around his shaft "that you apologize" she started to move her hand up and down, using to lubrication provided by the copious amounts of pre-cum streaming out of Beast Boy's gargantuan cock. Raven's hand moved steadily up and down, getting faster and faster. Beast Boy's breathing was becoming more rapid as Raven continued; the feeling was already intensifying in his balls. Raven continued, the pleasure building as Beast Boy neared the edge. The burning was becoming almost unbearable, Beast Boy had to cum, NOW. He closed his eyes and was ready to shoot when Raven stopped and removed her hand.

"You don't get to cum until you apologize" she said giving his now sensitive tip a lick.

Beast Boy foolishly reached for his cock, ready to jack the rest of the way.

"No self-service" yelled Raven, using her powers to pin him to the wall, arms spread like wings.

"Now" she said tracing a finger over the graceful curve of his hard member "apologize"

**Sorry I took so bloody long to update, I hope this kind of makes up for it. There should be more to cum, oops, I mean come.**

**-Capt'n Leo**


End file.
